Tele and Bedtime
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Another brotherly moment which features our favourite green brothers. This time round - there's an argument over the simple thing as the television. Enjoy.


Tele and Bedtime

Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles – I do not get any money from this!

Yeap – another weird turtles brotherly moment from yours truly.

Some naughty words and brotherly arguments ahead, my friends. Enjoy!

Mythbusters is probably one of the coolest shows on the planet. If you are like one of the few humans who have yet to watch this show – then go watch it.

American Idol is not mine either and I don't want it.

Renovation Rescue is just another one of the endless reality shows they bore the Australian public with on the television.

Tele is Aussie slang for Television – so understand that before you flame it.

"Hey, why can't I watch my show?" Mikey bugged his older brother.

"Cos I don't watch crap," Raphael replied to his brother without looking at him. He had safely tucked the remote underneath him – where his brother could not get to it. He had planted his butt in front of the box, determined not to let Mikey watch another Renovation Rescue show.

Every week Mikey bores his brothers with the weird ideas they come up with on the show for the lair. Last week, he bugs Don so much, Raph had to help Donnie move the computer into another room for three days – just so, Donnie could get some peace. Donnie has moved back to his usual position for now, after Mikey realised that a fake leopard skin as a toilet seat cover was:

a) Pointless when they had no toilet lid, and

b) Donnie was a mechanic and scientist – not a seamstress and could not sew to save his life.

Now back to Raph and Mikey fighting over the remote….

"I'll be your favourite brother?" Mikey begged.

Raph snorted, "Hear that everyone? Mikey wants to be my favourite brother? Mikey that is so lame".

"I thought he was your favourite brother?" Leo asked, as he walked out of the kitchen after finishing the dishes.

"You might be a little cook-coo, but I ain't".

"Leo you're the oldest, tell Raph to give me the remote," Mikey turned to his older brother.

"Stay out of this Leo," Raph warned.

"Mikey is not to have that remote! We all agreed Mikey was not to watch any more renovation shows. I am not tiling the bathroom! I am not painting a rainforest scene on the wall over there! I am not doing anything they suggest on any of those shows. The lair looks fine! Besides I'm watching what Raph's watching," Donnie came over as he tinkered with one of his objects.

"There, two of us are here watching the same show, majority rules on this couch," Raph said.

"Since when did you and Raph watch the same kind of shows?" Leo looked at Donnie.

"You've been lacking in your observation skills Leonardo, I think you need to practice harder," Raph imitated Splinter's lecturing voice and when Leo gave him a dirty look he showed his middle finger to Leo.

"I'd be careful you know he is the sword guy, remember," Mikey warned.

"Oh you don't say; fancy that Don, that one's the sword guy. What the heck does that mean?" Raph asked his brother.

"He'll chop that finger off one day and you will never be able do that naughty finger thing again," Mikey said. Don chuckled at Mikey's comment.

"He can't hold a sais then. He uses all three fingers when he holds them. Leo wouldn't jeopardize Raph's ability to fight just because Leo gives him some sign language," Donnie points out.

"Now you two get lost, we're watching TV," Raph said to Leo and Mike. The show had just started.

"But I want to watch TV," Mikey winded.

"Mikey, no one is stopping you from watching it. You just have to learn to watch something more educational," Donnie said, as though he was a schoolteacher.

"He watches educational stuff, isn't Sesame Street educational?" Raph laughed at his own joke, and dodged Mikey's punch. "Watch it or I'll borrow sword boy's weapons and chop you up and sell you to an Asian restaurant!"

"Guys, can we please watch TV with everyone being quiet for just one hour?" Donnie pleaded. Just then, the guys on Myth busters started blowing things up, this got Mikey and Raph to turn their attention to other things.

"Why can't we be like Myth busters and try some of that stuff?" Mikey said an hour later.

"Because you're not a scientist, which is what Adam and Jamie are," Donnie told Mikey.

Mikey had enjoyed the show very much. Though when the part came on about the toothbrushes, Mikey ran into the bathroom and made sure his was the furtherest away from the toilet.

"But you're a scientist," Mikey pointed out.

"Yeah, but you ain't," Raph said, getting up off the couch.

"Neither are you," Mikey replied.

"I'm not the one wanting to blow up the microwave!"

Hours later:

Raph sits in front of the TV, he is lying on the couch watching TV, and Donnie is by his computer typing away. Leo has fallen asleep in his chair, when Mikey turned on the music.

"Mikey!" Raph growls.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight," He creeps over to Donnie and sings in his ear. Don swats him away as if he was a fly.

"Wise turtle say, turtle who won't allow his favourite little brother watch American Idol, he will get a Turtle Idol show," Mikey said.

"You're not watching American Idol. Remember Leo was not impressed with you singing 'climb every mountain' to the foot last week," Raph said.

"Leo didn't like me singing, "We will rock you" at them either," Mikey recalled when he changed songs as he fought the week before.

"Master Splinter taught us the art of ninja, not do ray me," Raph pointed out.

"That's what Leo said, even though he's the doe, you're the ray and I'm the me," Mikey smiled at Raph. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Then what makes me? Am I la, tee, so or far?" Don asked.

"Um, you can be tee as in tello," Mikey replied, giggling at his own joke.

He runs over to where Leo is sleeping, holds bottle of water to his mouth, as he sings over Leo's head.

"In the sewer the peaceful sewer the turtle sleeps tonight, ahoooooo". Mikey sings. Don looks over and chuckles at Mikey's antics – Mikey never tires – not even at one in the morning.

Raph grabbed the remote and pegged it at Mikey, Mikey spills the drink all over Leo, and he is shocked and runs off. Leo wakes up suddenly, worried at what had happened. Were they being under attack or was one of his brothers being a pain as usual?

"What's going on?" He demanded, more in a concerned voice than anything else.

"That was Mikey he was singing," Raph said, looking at his suddenly awake brother.

"Then where is he?" Leo replied groggily.

"Think about it, if you're Mikey and you know you have woken up your oldest brother and know you're in for it, where would you go?" Donnie called over.

"And it ain't me or Don, cos we're witnesses," Raph added in.

"Sensei," Leo replied.

"Bullseye," Don smiled, "Though I recon he'll get if from Master Splinter if he runs in there at this hour. It's 1am in the morning, I mean hear that, he's woken Sensei," Donnie said.

Master Splinter walked out of his room, his stick pushing Mikey in the shell, towards his own room.

"Bed time – go!" Splinter said in his stern voice.

The three older turtles laughed at Mikey as he reluctantly went to his room. Splinter turned to his older sons, they stoped laughing.

"I said bed - go!" Splinter turned on his heal and went to his own room again.

"See, told you Mikey was going to get if from Splinter," Donnie said.

"I did not!" Mikey cried.

"Michealangelo! Do I have to drag you to bed like a five year old and read you a bed time story?"

"Yeah, poor Splinter, imagine having to spend every night for sixteen years reading "Are you my Mother?" to Mikey," Raph chuckled to his other brothers.

"Training will be at 4am," Splinter called.

All four turtles knew what that meant, they wanted to catch a decent sleep in the few hours left of their night. Four doors slammed and four beds creaked.

"Kids, they never want to go to bed."


End file.
